dzemozerca11fandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Akodone/Wielkie Zmiany
STRONA DO PISANIA DŁUGICH WĄTKÓW Cześć! Zapewne domyślasz się, po co piszę. Nie napiszę tego na Discordzie, ponieważ: *Te informacje nie są tajne i nie widzę potrzeby, żeby były *Jest tego trochę dużo, więc mogłabym zapomnieć, co chcę dokładnie przekazać *Obawiam się, że podczas pisania na Discordzie znowu byś nie wyciągnęła wniosków Podzielę to także na trzy przejrzyste sekcje, żeby było łatwiej Ci się połapać. Dark Miraculer i jego podejście do stanowiska administratora Myślę, że od razu wiedziałaś, że poruszę ten temat. Chodzi o to, że moim zdaniem jego obijanie się i odmawianie pełnienia funkcji są widoczne nie tylko dla mnie. Zwłaszcza że na Discordzie jakoś potrafi być aktywny, a na wiki już nie. A jego edycje przed nieaktywnością też pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, ponieważ od 28 października 2017 roku do dzisiaj wykonał zaledwie 50 edycji, z czego w większości były one rozdzielone długimi przerwami. Błagam, nie edytować od lutego do maja? I jeszcze cytat jednego użytkownika pod wątkiem o rozszerzeniem uprawnień Darka do admina: No bo błagam, tyle razy mu przypominam o szablonie, a on to totalnie olewa. Myślę, że nawet o tym nie zapomina, tylko zwyczajnie ignoruje swoje obowiązki. Jego ostatnia edycja była 29 czerwca. Potem były jakieś posty w Dyskusjach w lipcu, ale myślę, że to się nie liczy, ponieważ on nie zajmuje się Dyskusjami, tylko jest technikiem. Choć i tak w praktyce wszystkie techniczne rzeczy ja odwalam za niego. A nawet jeśli będzie próbował się wywinąć tym, że "technicznych rzeczy nie ma do robienia", to przecież na wiki jest tyle rzeczy, które mógłby robić! Chociażby pomóc MLF w rozbudowywaniu artykułów. Ja cały czas zajmuję się plikami, raportami i teraz jeszcze gazetką, więc nie jestem w stanie jej zbytnio pomóc w tej dziedzinie, ale on na pewno dałby radę! Blogi też trzeba przejrzeć, bo znajdują się tam delikwenci łamiący regulamin, wiem, że to akurat byłoby trudne (blogów jest dużo, a ilość błędów w niektórych sprawia, że się odechciewa czytania), no ale to zawsze jest jakaś pomoc wiki. Jeśli nie tylko o aktywność chodzi, to jedna użytkowniczka, podpiszę ją jako Shou, napisała własne zażalenia. Tutaj przytoczę cytat, z poprawionymi jedynie literówkami powstałymi od pisania na szybko: O, i jeszcze pisał mi (dawno temu, ale tak na pewno było), że admin nie musi edytować. Czy to nie jest ewidentne wywijanie się od obowiązków? I ta ostatnia sytuacja na Discordzie. Myślę, że sama widziałaś. Gdy na kanale administracyjnym PC pisała mi, komu mam dać ostrzeżenie na zawsze, żeby praca szybciej poszła, on nie dość, że spamował emotkami, to jeszcze zaczął pisać, że "HP jest słabe", wiedząc doskonale, że PC jest fanką i że ją tym sprowokuje. Oczywiście nie mówię, że nie mógł tego napisać, bo każdy ma prawo do własnego zdania, ale nie w momencie, w którym będzie to nam przeszkadzać w robieniu ważnych rzeczy! Spokojnie mógł to napisać na kąciku popkulturowym albo w momencie, w którym byśmy już skończyły. Radzę Ci, żebyś coś z tym zrobiła. Albo zagoniła go do roboty, albo odebrała uprawnienia. A jeśli znowu mnie zbędziesz, zajmę się tym u MLF, nie pozwolę, żebyś to olewała. Dobra, to chyba koniec części żaleniowej, teraz przechodzę do kolejnych podpunktów. Punkt w regulaminie dotyczący obecności administracji O tym też Ci pisałam na Discordzie, więc wiesz doskonale, o czym będę marudzić. Jednak wtedy mnie zbyłaś, a może gdy inni też to zobaczą, to coś z tym zrobisz. Jak wiesz, w oryginale, gdy pisaliśmy regulamin na testowej wiki, punkt ten brzmiał tak: Dark zmienił ten punkt na własną korzyść, co udowadnia ten diff. Teraz więc ten podpunkt brzmi tak: Stworzył w ten sposób oczywistą lukę, która pozwala mu na nieaktywność na wiki. Uważam, że powinnaś coś z tym zrobić, bo moim zdaniem w regulaminie takich luk nie powinno być. I ostatnia rzecz, czyli regularny przegląd administracji Na to wpadłam, czytając stare wątki na forum, gdzie Czarny kot the best! wysunął dosyć nietypową propozycję dotyczącą administracji. Gdyby wątek w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach miał zostać skasowany, tu przytoczę jego słowa: Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ten pomysł został odrzucony, a właściwie olany na rzecz kontrowersyjnych propozycji dotyczących fanonu. Jednak czy nie warto się zastanowić nad nim i nieco zmodyfikować? Dlatego właśnie pomyślałam o czymś takim, jak przegląd administracji odbywający się co 3 miesiące, np. pod koniec kwartału. Jak by to wyglądało? Otóż, w umówionym czasie (np. początek ostatniego miesiąca kwartału, w tym przypadku początek września) biurokrata (bo myślę, że tak byłoby najlepiej, jako że ma najwyższe prawa) pisałby wątek na forum, gdzie sam podsumowywałby innych członków administracji, a przy okazji siebie. Następnie pod spodem pozostali użytkownicy oraz administracja także pisaliby własne spostrzeżenia. Można by także proponować aktywnych użytkowników, którzy zasługiwaliby na wyróżnienie oraz pisać propozycje reform w obrębie administracji. Administratorzy oraz modzi dyskusji mieliby zakaz usuwania odpowiedzi, które im się nie podobają, chyba że ewidentnie łamałyby regulamin. I tak preferowane byłoby w tym wypadku zedytowanie odpowiedzi czy jej zblankowanie, żeby był podgląd do historii, dopiero po zakończeniu wszystkiego odpowiedzi byłyby usuwane. Co by dało takie rozwiązanie? *Co jakiś czas byłyby sprawdzane aktywność oraz zachowanie administracji, co by mogło się przysłużyć do większej aktywności poszczególnych członków (tego właśnie chciał Chaton) *Byłaby możliwość wyróżnienia aktywnych użytkowników i zmniejszyłyby się nabory wykonywane nagle (bo co nagle, to po diable) Podsumowanie Nie oszukujmy się, ten wątek w większości dotyczy Darka. Pozostałe dwa punkty powstały właśnie przez jego obijanie się. Ale muszę jeszcze zwrócić uwagę Tobie. Ciągle piszesz, że będziesz coś robić, a w ostateczności i tak tylko odpowiadasz na wątki. Więc, moim zdaniem powinnaś się chociaż trochę postarać, by Twoja aktywność była widoczna także w innych obszarach. Uff, to chyba tyle. Nieźle się rozpisałam. Ale to było potrzebne. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego wątku wyciągniesz jakieś wnioski i podejmiesz stosowne działania.